The WHID Archives
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Some character files with the information from WHID, The Servant and WDWGW.
1. What this Is

These Archives are for the What Have I Done arch of stories.  
Each Chapter will be about a different character and what they do in the arch of stories, each chapter is subject to change due to new chapters and information. Some information is of the cannon plot. Servant plot will be labelled as 'The Servant' and the servant plot line may be completely different to that of what have I done. The Servant is a AU to what have I done which is a AU to the original plot line crafted by lucasfilm(Now owned by Disney) and redfly studios, I do not own the original characters, concepts or the events from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed or Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, but I do own the Sericius' clones and all other OC's that are incorporated in the story/stories. Some concepts are also mine such as the 'White War' and the idea of the Mareks living in what once was Padme Naberrie's house in the lake country after it was given to the skywalker twins in her will.

Some concepts maybe offensive to younger readers and or victims of the crimes that are mentioned in the stories, please ask if you have any further questions.


	2. Juno Eclipse

**Juno Eclipse:**

Born On Corulag, Juno Eclipse was the Daughter of a Teacher and a Civil engineer. After her Mothers death - Caught in crossfire on Corulag- Her Father became cold and increasingly distant. Desperate to win her Father's approval Juno became a Imperialist like her Father who was obsessed with those who were in service of the Empire. Although her Father attempted to push his Anti-Jedi beliefs onto her, Juno never really took any of it in as she did not understand the Jedi or the Force. After becoming the youngest cadet to enter the Imperial Academy Juno piloted several successful missions and so was promptly promoted up the Imperial ranks to Captain. Darth Vader soon took interest in the young Pilot and gave her command of his elite black squadron, Juno soon realised that her latest success would be costly to her conscience after the bombing of Callos which resulted in extermination and sterilisation of all life on the planet but Vader soon realised this and reassigned Juno to a top-secret project.

Juno met Starkiller A.K.A Galen Marek on her new assignment. Juno would pilot Marek on his missions but soon confused business with pleasure and fell in love with Marek. Upon the realisation that Juno was Pregnant, Galen and Juno attempted to hide it from Vader. After Galen's 'murder' by Vaders hand, the pair argued when Galen killed several Imperial Storm Troopers, after Marek cut the lock on her quarters the lock rebounded and hit Juno in the head, panicked Marek took Juno to the only person he could: Vader.

Darth Vader helped Juno at a cost, he made sure that she would live but demanded that her child be given to him. Vader sent Juno to Kamino in an attempt to separate Eclipse from Marek. Juno hijacked the droid-controlled ship she was sent in and landed on Naboo before sending the ship off to it's destruction.  
On Naboo, Juno found herself alone, pregnant and homeless, she had been severed from her entire life including Galen. Juno found shelter with Rebels in the Lake Country.

In her months of isolation she met several rebels such as Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo and Chewbacca.  
Juno became Close with Luke and eventually became more then friends to the extend of when her child, Kento was born she gave her son the middle name of Luke. when Galen joined her after Vaders disappearance she called her relationship with Luke off and married Galen Marek but shortly afterwards Juno cheated on her Husband with Luke becoming pregnant with Luke's child. When Galen Realised this he left with Kento and Juno fell into a lethal depression.

Juno during her depression thought back to the Pilot she had loved during her years at the Academy, Derron had died or so she was told. Galen returned when Juno was on the brink of death after a concerned holocall with Leia. Derron was abusive and violent and Juno often felt bouts of depression due to it, they whole ordeal had left her scarred and damaged. For years Juno supressed and kept silent abut Derron until he turned up and her fellow house mates began to ask questions, Galen asked but decided it was better to let it lie.


	3. Cye Sericius

**Cye Sericius:  
**  
Created by Darth Sidious on Kamino, Cye was brutalised as a child at first when he came from his Vat, without any deformation Sidious was pleased until he found that he could not trigger Cye to use the force as he was exceptionally weak with it so Sidious put his back-up plan into effect he altered Cye with the aid of Geoff the consultant cloner to the project. Geoff reluctantly did the work which changed Cye completely, he became stronger, faster and gained intelligence much to Sidious' pleasure. Cye was trained threw violence, Sidious would often use sith lightening to provoke Cye into using his abilities more so after his altering, Sidious would bind Cye's hands behind his back and slash at the boy with his blade until Cye gave a response. To force Cye to read his mind Sidious would choke Cye but leave a certain weakness for Cye to exploit but only if Cye read the weakness from Sidious' mind would he be able to find it. On occasion Sidious would have Cye pumped full of adrenaline and chained up until he became violent and break the durasteel that restrained him.  
A few months later Cye at the age of four was sent with a ex-battle droid to Mustafar for isolation. Although Cye was training for less than three months he held his knowledge in well due to the improvements he was given within days of his emergence from his Vat.

On arrival on Mustafar Cye noted that he knew the planet from one of his brothers or genetic material donors, he knew of a great battle that had happened just meters ahead of him, his droid whom he named Keeper joined him on the planet before the ship abandoned them to their isolation. Keeper would often help the boy when he was injured or act as a parent to him. Not many people went to Mustafar so Cye effectively grew up in isolation.


End file.
